Enough is enough
by tensai11
Summary: RE-POST! Sendoh had enough with Sakuragi always thinking of Rukawa. He is now ready to set Sakuragi free. Will Sakuragi realize his mistakes before it's too late? hope you like it pls R&R!


Disclaimers: SD belongs to sensei Takehiko Inoue...

Author's Notes: this is for all SenHana/HanaSen yaoi fans.. this is a repost by the way... I hope you like the story. Enjoy reading!Ü

Please give your reviews I would really appreciate it.

Akira Sendoh kept on looking at his koi. As usual Hanamichi Sakuragi got this faraway look that can only mean that he is thinking of that man again. Kaede Rukawa. Sendoh sighed thinking how many hours a day Sakuragi is like this. Doesn't Sakuragi realize that he is there? In front of him? and they're on one of their dates for crying out loud! He knows that they have this thing back then but that was all over now, they broke up 'coz Rukawa went to America to train there. He left Hanamichi heartbroken and I was there to put him back together. I thought I had Hanamichi when he accepted me after my proposal a few months back. I wish he just didn't accept me. I should have known that I was just a mere replacement of Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi is like this ever since we got together and gotten worse when Rukawa moved back here at Kanagawa. It seems like Hanamichi is here with me but not really here with me. And now we're here to talk about this 'coz I can't take it anymore. I love Hanamichi with all my heart and I just want to know if he could love me the way I love him.  
  
I stirred my drink as I prepare myself. I look up to him, "Hana-kun we need to talk."  
  
"What about Akira?" He looked at me with that adorable honey coppered eyes of his.  
  
"About us Hana, I want to know what will come of us." I look at him in the eye. Hanamichi looks at me questioningly. As I look at him I know why I fell in love with him. With his innocence, naivety, and he has this endless energy and enthusiasm that can make anyone fall for him and at the same time make them happy. He may seem egoistic sometimes but he is much more than that. Deep inside there's this kid that just wants to be loved. And here I am willing to give that love but it seems that it may never be enough. "Hana we're drifting farther apart each day and you spacing out in me every second is not helping this relationship. I may not show it but I'm hurting Hana coz I know every time you spaced out on me you're thinking of him. I know I can never be like him but give me a chance to show you how much I love you."  
  
"Akira, I."  
  
"No, wait let me finish. Since the day you found out that Rukawa has returned you've done nothing but sit in one corner and think of things God knows what. You do that when we eat, dine out, when I hug you, you seem to want to pull away. Hana I tried to ignore this I really did but there comes a time when enough is enough." I combed my hair irritably. I know I'm getting carried away with all this but I just can't take it anymore. I looked at him in the eye without faltering. He keeps avoiding my gaze and just settled on looking at his drink as I continued my confession.  
  
I took his hand into mine while my other hand tilts his chin up so I could look into his eyes. "Hana I just want to know right now if I have a place in your heart coz I don't want to be just Rukawa's replacement. Tell me now coz I can't keep on pretending that everything's fine between us."  
  
Hanamichi just kept on staring at Sendoh. Sendoh can see different emotions running in Hanamichi's eyes longing, sorrow, and I think I saw love there for a minute but it was quickly gone. Hanamichi was silent for the whole time.  
  
Sendoh feeling disappointed and defeated took his hand away that was holding Hanamichi's hand and just sat there with tears slowly forming in his eyes.  
  
"I understand Hanamichi. You can never love me and it seems you still love Rukawa and all of these, those times that we shared was all just a joke. Just a thing that can help you forget him even for a while." Sendoh hastily brushed the tears that are threateningly falling from his eyes and gives Hanamichi his famous mega-watt smile. "Well Hanamichi I'm setting you free now and I thank you for all those wonderful times we shared and I will forever treasure them. Don't worry about me I'll be just fine. I hope you'll find your true happiness soon. Goodbye Sakuragi."  
  
Sendoh placed a couple of bills on the table and got up from his seat. He looked at Hanamichi who is still just sitting there quietly and went on his way. 'I really did had a great time Hanamichi and I will always love you.'  
  
As Sendoh walked out of the restaurant he felt somebody reeled him from behind. He turned and was greeted by warm lips pressed in his own lips. After a while they pulled apart and what he saw was the eyes of his beloved.  
  
"Akira please," it was Hanamichi and he was still holding Sendoh's arm "Please don't go. Don't leave me." There were tears in Hanamichi's eyes. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done that may have given you pain. I admit I was thinking of that Kitsune when I'm not supposed to because I'm already with you. I just thought I still love him and I accepted you because I thought you could help me forget him. I kept on thinking of him when I'm supposed to be thinking of you."  
  
Tears kept on falling on Hanamichi's face and I just stared at him quietly listening to him. What is he saying? The next minute he's telling me not to leave him and now he's saying that he just used me to forget that baka Rukawa?! What is this?!  
  
"Sakuragi, what are you trying to say here? You're kind of still hurting me by your words." I said this while I try to take my arm away from him.  
  
Hanamichi lets go of Sendoh's arm. "Just let me finish Akira. All you said to me awhile ago were all true and I admit it. I'm guilty from all of it. The time you told me that you're setting me free I realized that I'm losing something much more valuable than Kaede and that is you. You were there when I needed someone the most, you helped me stand up again, can't you see Akira you were the one for me and I was a fool to not see it coz I was too occupied thinking of things I shouldn't have been thinking in the first place! I was scared Akira. I was scared of being hurt again that's why I kept my distance not knowing that I'm hurting you in the process." Hanaimichi hugged me and cried on my chest. "I'm so sorry Akira. I'm such a fool and a coward. Please don't leave me, I love you. Very much."  
  
"Hana I'm sorry too I should have been more patient with you." I said as I hugged him back.  
  
"No, Akira thank you if you didn't confront me I wouldn't have woken up from my trance. I'm so sorry." He held me like as if I was his life source. "Aishteru Akira, please don't leave me."  
  
"I won't leave you Hana not now, not ever. Aishteru Hanamichi."

End

A.N. Pls R&R!Ü


End file.
